Black Hearts
by Flora-ntvg-Cullen
Summary: Seres oscuros atacados por los crueles designios del destino. Sufrimiento, desolación, odio y venganza, es por lo que viven. Sin embargo, competir contra el destino es tan imposible como detener el tiempo. Sus oscuros corazones y almas enfrentarán sentimientos de todos los conocidos, haciendo renacer esperanzas perdidas anteriormente. Las piezas están en su lugar en este ajedrez.


**Hola! Bueno, primero que todo les dejo leer esto. Abajo charlamos un poco!**

* * *

El dolor. La desesperación. El anhelo de la llegada de la muerte. Los recuerdos pasando rápidamente por su mente, y finalmente, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad que todo lo rodea. Una reflexión. Un sinsentido de existencia. El fin. La profunda oscuridad donde la muerte es tan apacible comparada con la vida.

Te da la sensación de paz que nunca en la vida logras encontrar.

Ella quería morir, rogó por ello. Vivir así, de ese modo tan asqueroso y con su alma corrompida. Ya no valía de nada su existencia. Si desaparecía de una buena vez, quizá su alma realmente encontrara alguna especie de paz. Pero, seguramente aún ni la muerte la quisiera, quizá hasta el infierno fuera poco para ella.

Nacer, crecer, desarrollarse y vivir. Eso era lo normal. Lástima que en su destino la normalidad era lo que menos existía. Ni atisbaba un poco de ella. Maldecida desde su más profunda esencia. Condenada, corrompida, enterrada en un infierno en vida. Deseosa de una oscuridad que la apaciguara, que la absorbiera y al parecer, no merecedora de ella.

Su mirada clavada en las pinturas del techo, sus ojos sin brillo, su expresión en blanco, su cuerpo inmóvil y desgarrado. La sangre, tan ansiada por todos los que la rodeaban caía desde ese mármol en que se encontraba, goteando lento. Cada gota de su derramada sangre sonando fuertemente en sus oídos, como si se tratase del avanzar del segundero de un reloj, marcando tiempo, marcando su hora. Cada segundo extendiéndose de manera interminable, sumiéndola más en su desesperación por alcanzar la muerte. En su necesidad imperiosa de morir.

Oscuridad, oh. Tan ansiada y apacible oscuridad. La energía fluyendo fuera de su cuerpo. Sí, la muerte estaba llegando. Ojalá se moviera más rápido y acabara con su suplicio.

Las risas sonaron estruendosas de repente, sus oídos lograban escucharlas con total claridad. No. No podía seguir viva. Tenía que morir. Pero, los escuchaba. Todos ellos riendo en voz tan alta, sonando felices, satisfechos y completamente rodeándola. No podía moverse, no podía cerrar sus ojos, ni siquiera podía volver a esa burbuja de fatalidad donde había estado.

El dolor, reapareciendo. La oscuridad levantándose sobre ella. ¿Qué estaba pasado? ¿No tendría que ya haber muerto? De alguna extraña manera, sentía la sustancia carmín de su propia sangre deslizarse de su torso hacia abajo. Y luego, ahí estaba, de repente ya todo había desaparecido y estaba rodeada de una oscuridad sin igual. Pero, no estaba en soledad, un murmullo se escuchaba, unos pasos se acercaban. Luego su voz. Hipnótica y oscura voz envolviéndola. Las palabras habladas denotaban la presencia de una sonrisa, sus palabras retumbando en sus oídos de manera eterna. Una mirada omnipresente que sentía pero no llegaba a vislumbrar.

Entonces lo comprendió. Su suplicio y su caída en el infierno, apenas estaba comenzando. Y ella viviría.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **Seguro se estarán preguntando de qué va esta cosa rara que vengo a dejar por aquí. Bueno, he aquí su respuesta:**

 **estoy malditamente obsesionada con kuroshitsuji, pero abusamente, y como ya saben, mi eterna obsesión por estos personajes jamás desaparecerán y estando escuchando música de el anime y de la saga se me vino a la mente esto. Me explico, hace tiempo asimilé que amo tanto el drama, tanto pero tanto que en realidad no he logrado escribir algo que me satisfaga totalmente esa necesidad. Y salió esto.**

 **La idea, es la siguiente. Como en el animé, Ciel en un humano que hace un contrato con un demonio, la historia tiene un trasfondo tan profundo que pensé en traerles algo así pero con Ali y Jazz. No sé si les llegará a gustar. Las historias trágicas es lo que me hizo pensar en ello y me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

 **Además, aviso que ya estoy prácticamente de vacaciones y con mucho tiempo libre. Por lo tanto, mis anteriores historias estaré terminándolas pronto. Y me disculpo por los meses de ausencia.**

 **Si les parece que siga, háganmelo saber y les prometo, que no se arrepentirán de ello.**

 **Besos!**


End file.
